narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennin (Race)
Ten'nins or Tennins (天人) (or '''Ten'nyo' (天女) when specifically refer to a female Tennin'') are an ancient extraterrestrial race who were the main inhabitants of the Planet Hiten before it was almost obliterated during the "1000 Years War" or the "Race to the Original" event. Background For millions of years ago, the Tennins have always been the main inhabitants living on the Planet Hiten. They were said to be one of the most advanced extraterrestrial creatures for more than 2000 years after they ended their warring states period. Behind their great civilization, they were ruled by one government led by The Supreme Council. The council were consisted of 8 grand masters from various clans and groups of the Tennins. Through the new one government, they had achieved a tremendous support from other clans that eventually had gradually eliminated the hate among themselves. During their peak period, it was mentioned that they can easily travel from one planet to another planet just like how the Humans travel from an island to another island. For that, they were once called "The Conqueror of Planets" by other extraterrestrial creatures. Race to the Original Every a thousand years, the original Shinju will produce her seed or the fruit. The seed will travel across the galaxy to find a planet to grow into a “Great Tree” or a “Shinju”. With no exemption for the Hiten, the planet also has been bestowed by the original Shinju to grow one of her seeds. By times, the Tennins have done lots of research of where their tree is coming from. Throughout their research, they found out there were other big trees has started to grow from other planets. From there, they theorized that the trees are a grown seed coming from an unknown source they call the “Original Shinju” and they believed the one who possess the power of the original Shinju will become the god of all creatures. Since that day, they started to search for the Original Shinju. One planet to another, they travelled. But to them, powers are everything. The once united and powerful civilization started to split up. They started to recreate sects and clans to fight one another. Great wars across the galaxy were too vast, millions of the Tennins were killed and their origin planet, Hiten who was like a paradise to them had become the worst place for them to even breath during their “race” to the Original. Not to mention other planets too. Only a few survive, in fact there were too few that survive those one thousand of years wars. As the wars gradually subside and almost over, two groups of the remaining Tennins have found the Original Shinju location. It was located on a profuse and vigorous planet called the "Planet Earth”. Unlike Hiten, the dominant creature of the Earth is called Human/earthling. Although the Tennins claimed the Humans as a weak creature, the humans are in fact a spiritual creature. They worshipped the Original Shinju and developed a technique that can absorb natural energy called the “Sage Techniques”. It’s a powerful and a hard technique to master that even few of them could master it. Those who master it were called the “Sage”. On year 50 BCM, the first group of the Tennins called the Kusanagi have arrived on Earth. As they ratified the Shinju as the Original Shinju, they constructed a powerful framework to protect the Shinju as they still can’t figure out a way to retrieve the Original seed. They knew the other Tennin groups will come to claim the Shinju, hence they wait for their arrival just to destroy them once and for all. 14 years later, the Otsutsuki have finally located the original Shinju and The Kusanagi. The Otsutsuki led by Katsunaga Otsutsuki knew the Kusanagi were waiting to destroy any Tennins that coming to Earth. Hence, he ordered his youngest child, Ryūjin Ōtsutsuki to strategize the conquering plan. A year later, Ryujin along with some of the Otsutsuki and his spy managed to land on Earth to study the Kusanagi’s defence without their conscience. In the meantime, he also tried to find a way to retrieve the Shinju’s seed. During that time, he discovered that the Shinju has a twin seed. Over some period of time, the spy managed to fool the Kusanagi king, Tenmu Kusanagi to consume a fake Shinju seed. The fake seed in which eventually a poison has made the King got killed. The Kusanagi tried to get revenge by making an attack but it was too late as the Otsutsuki have already took control over the Shinju area. Couple of months later, Katsunaga was found dead. The Otsutsuki now led by his oldest child, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki tried to get her people calm and not to do any reckless acts as there was a rumour said that the Kusanagi was the one who killed Katsunaga for revenge. Kaguya managed to set a diplomatic measure with the Kusanagi. The situation got calmed, but not for long. In fact, situation got more intense as the Kusanagi’s Earthling allies have started to wage war to claim the Shinju area. The intense has lost control and the war to retrieve the Shinju area has begun between the Kusanagi alliance and the Otsutsuki alliance. At the time, no one knows that Ryujin has already managed to retrieve the Shinju’s seeds/fruits. He even managed to influence Kaguya to eat one of the fruit to gain control of the war. He made Kaguya to proclaim that she was the one to acquire the fruit while he’s keeping the other. His plan was a success, Kaguya used the power to cast Infinite Tsukuyomi to her enemies. Luckily, the Kusanagi managed to avoid Kaguya’s attack by sealing themselves inside a deep dungeon. Since that time, the Kusanagi were never to be seen anymore. After the war ends, Kaguya gave up her throne as the leader/matriarch of the Otsutsuki to Ryujin in return no one should be allowed to enter the Shinju area ever again. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki were born months later. 30 years after later, The Otsutsuki king, Ryujin decided the time has come for him to take back and consume the other Shinju’s fruit inside Kaguya and become the ultimate being. Not to spoil his reputation as the King, he revealed to Kaguya’s sons of what happened to the people that got caught in their mother’s Infinite Tsukuyomi and her loss of sanity after consuming the fruit. Later the twins found out of her mother’s ritual with the Shinju and decided to stop her from sacrificing the humans. After months of clashes between them, Kaguya got sealed in Chibaku Tensei thus has created the moon. Ryujin who realized of the situation knew he won’t get back the fruit unless he broke the seal. Unfortunate for him, the seal was a high level fuinjutsu and was unknown to him and anyone else other than Hagoromo and Hamura. Then he decided to live in the moon just to break the seal. Hamura and the other Otsutsuki also decided to follow the King’s footstep to live in the moon. Though he was annoyed by Hamura’s decision, he kept his calm to avoid any suspicious of his plan. Appearance Tennins have lot of similarity to humans physically, but they can be recognized obviously by their pale skin, white/grey hair, horns and “veined white eyes” upon activation. Abilities Unlike humans, Tennins were born with the “veined white eyes” also known as the Byakugan. Most Tennins can activate their Byakugan as early as 6 years old. The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the user to better react to them. In case of the members of the Kusanagi clan, they have lost their Byakugan ability after they were confined in their own fuinjutsu in a deep dungeon for more than 300 years. The dojutsu gene seemed to have lost naturally in their lineage after they weren't able to use it in those period of time. But in return, they naturally have adapt a new ability which has enhanced their body to neutralize a harsh condition. It has been noted that their signature horns also had naturally gone during that period. Tennins also have a natural flight ability that allow them to freely fly in the air. For developed techniques, Tennins were unknowingly the ones who create the hand seal techniques (Major changes have been made after the techniques been passed to humans). From specified hand seals, they can create various jutsus. Tennins lifespan has been said to be longer than a human lifespan. According to Jin Kusanagi, A full-blooded Tennin's lifespan is about thrice of a normal human's. But their lifespan may reduced for a partial or hybrid Tennin. He also mentioned that when Tennin's DNA of a person is less than 25%, he or she can no longer use any of Tennin's abilities and will not be considered as a Tennin anymore. And for that reason, the Kusanagi have forbid their members to mate with the humans to sustain their DNA and abilities. For the records, Kanzeon Kusanagi had order her son, Jin to eliminate Ryūsuke Senju after she heard about the rumor of her husband's scandal with a human woman (Kanzeon mistakenly thought Takara was a human unknowing she actually was a hybrid Tennyo of Otsutsuki). Nevertheless, some of Tennins such as Kaguya, Ryujin, Momoshiki and Kinshiki were said to have eternal lifetime as they consumed some of Shinju's "power". Coming from the outer space and already had a developed civilization, Tennins have their own unknown language. What special about their language is the language itself is one of their innate abilities. They also have their own writing methods and letters. Even a Tennin who were never raised by a Tennin family can naturally understand and eventually converse in the language and the writing as shown when Jin first spoke the language to Ryusuke (who was raised by humans and had never interact with the Tennins) to prove Ryusuke that he is one of the them. List of Tennins Known Full-Blooded Tennins (≥80%DNA) * Katsunaga Ōtsutsuki * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Ryūjin Ōtsutsuki * Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki * Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki * Uzume Ōtsutsuki * Toneri Ōtsutsuki * Tenmu Kusanagi * Seishū Kusanagi * Kazan Kusanagi * Kanzeon Kusanagi * Jin Kusanagi * Jun Kusanagi Partial Tennins (25%≤DNA<80%) * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki * Hamura Ōtsutsuki * Indra Ōtsutsuki * Asura Ōtsutsuki * Takara Ōtsutsuki * Ryūsuke Senju Trivia * Ten'nin (天人) or Ten'nyo (天女) literally means celestial being. * The land of Demons' secret organization, Ten'nin was actually named after this race by the Kusanagi. .................. Category:Race Category:Species